Deborah Myers
Deborah Myers is a supporting character featured in the 2007 remake of Halloween directed by Rob Zombie. She was played by Sheri Moon Zombie and appeared as an hallucination and/or dream in the 2009 sequel film, Halloween II. Her Story Deborah Myers was the mother of Judith, Michael and Angel. She lived in a house in Haddonfield, Illinois with her boyfriend Ronnie White. Deborah earned money as an exotic dancer working at the Rabbit in Red Lounge, and she had an unhealthy relationship with Ronnie, who constantly yelled at her and threatened to beat her up. On the morning of October 31, Deborah prepared breakfast for her family, but this only led to another classic argument between Ronnie and her. Judith did not wish to stay for breakfast, Michael would not remove his Halloween mask while at the breakfast table and baby Angel kept crying. Ronnie had an outburst and threw all of the breakfast plates onto the floor. Later that day, Deborah received a telephone call at work from Principal Jim Chambers of Haddonfield Elementary School. Irritated that she had to leave work, she went to the school where Chambers indicated that Michael had been involved in a fight. Further, he showed her a dead cat that Michael had shoved into his school bag as well as a stack of photographs of dead animals in various states of mutilation. Then, Chambers called in child psychologist Doctor Sam Loomis to have a private consultation with Deborah. Although Loomis tried to tell her that the business with the animals was an early warning sign of deeper problems, Deborah refused to entertain the notion that anything was wrong with her son. Later that evening, Deborah found out how correct Loomis actually was. Returning from work, she found Michael sitting on the sidewalk outside their home holding his baby sister in his arms. The baby was fine, but there was blood smeared all over his hands and his Halloween costume. Then, Deborah discovered moments later that Michael had slaughtered Judith, Ronnie White and Judith's boyfriend Steve Haley. The child was arrested and remanded to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Deborah visited Michael once a week, but Michael became more and more withdrawn and retreated behind the masks that he would design for himself while incarcerated. As months passed, Deborah tried her best to reach him, but eventually, she began to feel that there was no hope for Michael. On Christmas visit, she brings him a toy white horse where Michael tells her of a dream he had where she was dressed in all white and was walking down a white hallway with a white horse, telling him that she would take him home. Then, she replied that she wished to take him home and missed him every day which Michael replied that he would miss his mother too. Then, she asked him if he was ticklish and Michael said no. Then, she finally tickled Michael and he laughed and smiled. This was the first time we see Michael laugh or smile during his incarceration and the whole Halloween franchise. Deborah told him that's the smile she wanted to see and also told him to cheer up. On her last visit, she gave him an old photograph of himself and Angel, suggesting that he might want to hang it up in his room. After the visit, Doctor Loomis walked Deborah out to her car, leaving Michael in the care of a woman named Nurse Wynn. Then, Michael snapped: he picked up a fork and stabbed Nurse Wynn to death because she said that he could not be related to the baby. Then, Loomis and Deborah ran back into the room which Deborah finally saw Michael's true colors: a psychotic monster. Everything that she had ever cared for was either gone or irrevocably destroyed by her poor choices and lifestyle. Unable to deal with the depression and guilt any longer, Deborah took her own life with a handgun and killed herself while her baby girl Angel cried. Years later, it is shown that Michael and later Laurie have visions of their mother and the horse. Gallery Deb's Death.jpeg|Deb is about to kill her own life after seeing her son have become a monster Deb's Screaming in horror.jpeg|Deborah's reaction to the death of her daughter, Ronnie and Steve Deborah Myers.jpeg|Deb in Halloween 2 Notes & Trivia *The character of Deborah Myers was created by writer and director Rob Zombie based on concepts originally developed by John Carpenter and Debra Hill. *Actress Sheri Moon Zombie is the wife of writer/director Rob Zombie. *The role of Deborah Myers is the only real representation that has ever been made of Michael Myers' mother. In the original mythos, Michael's mother was named Edith. *It is unclear whether Deborah Myers and Ronnie White were married or not. They had different last names, but Ronnie was at the very least a live-in boyfriend. *Deborah Myers is the only person to die in the film that was not killed by Michael Myers, she's also the only character in the entire Halloween saga to ever commit suicide. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:Horror Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tragic Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Suicidal Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:Outright